Nuestro Secreto (Edward X Ciel)
by Megami100
Summary: No me importa que seas prometido de mi hermana, solo dejame tenerte esta noche ciel...


No era un día cualquiera para casa Phantomhive, se veía a los sirvientes caminar de forma apresurada por toda la mancion llevando flores y manteles por toda la sala.

. Esto es terrible Finnian, los arreglos que la señorita Elizabeth pidió aún no llegan - dijo la empleada angustiada mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

. No puede ser ya traje las flores, nesesito esos arreglos para decorarlas.

. Yare, Yare, que are con ustedes - dijo el mayordomo apareciendo de la nada mientras sobaba su cabeza estresado.

. Sebastián... - dijeron ambos felices.

. Yo resolvere esto, ustedes vallan con el amo que los está llamando.

. Si

. Si

Pop ciel

Odio este día, desde muy temprano Sebastián vino a mi cuarto solo a molestar alegando de que tenía un montón de documentos que firmar y además tenía que arreglar todo para el cumpleaños de Lizzi que se selebrara en esta mancion.

. Dios me odia, lo sé... - dije al ver la montaña de documentos que tenía que firmar.

\- bochan nos llamó... - dijo Finnian.

. Si claro pasen - dije sentándome tras mi escritorio - MeyRin ves esa caja de color rosa que esta hay...

. S-si amo.

. Bueno es tuya, quiero que te lo pongas de inmediato y te arregles bien, entendido.

. Oooh por dios - dijo al abrir la caja - no lo puedo aceptar amo, esto es muy caro como para una sirvienta como yo - sacando un vestido color vino.

. Acaso no aceptas el regalo de tu amo...?

. No es eso yo, gracias - dijo feliz.

. Hmp, Finnian tu abre la caja gris que esta hay.

. Amooo - - no debió de molestarse - enseñando un traje negro elegantisimo.

. Si no lo quieres se lo daré a pluto...

. Arigato, lo atesorare tanto como este sombrero que me dio.

. Solo váyanse... - son unos exagerados, solo mande a Nina hacer unos trajes demás.

Después de unas horas la fiesta dio comienzo y finalizó a las 11 de la noche, donde la familia Midford se ospedo por invitación mía en mi mancion.

Ya estaba en mi cama acostado, pero no podía dormir, tenía unas ganas tremendas de comer algo dulce y decidido me levante y me encamine a la cosina de manera silenciosa.

Tenía que ser precavido Sebastián no debía encontrarme o sino me regañaria de nuevo, maldito mayordomo dije bajito.

Al abrir la compuerta donde mantenía las cosas congeladas encontré lo que tanto buscaba, era como si estuviera destinado a mi, tan bello y dulce.

. Por fin te tengo - dije saboreando esa rebanada de pastel de chocolate que tanto me gustaba.

. Que es lo tienes Phantomhive...

Esa voz, maldición era ese maldito insoportable rubio.

. Que haces aquí Edward, no te enseñaron a no hurgar en casa ajena. - dije tratando de no sonar nervioso mientras escondía mi pastel.

. Solo vine por un vaso de agua enano.

. No me digas así, soy el prometido de tu hermana tenme respeto idiota.

. Jajja jamás permitiré que mi dulce y tierna hermanita se case con un enano sangro como tu!!!

. Acaso tienes celos Midford, estoy más que seguro que Elizabeth muere de ganas por contraer matrimonio conmigo.

. Eres un idiota!!! - era yo o de verdad Edwar estaba molesto.

. Ya calmate rubio, me iré acostar tu has lo mismo, no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando tu chilloza voz... - dije restándole importancia mientras salía de la cosina, pero en ese momento algo me detuvo.

. E-Espera...

. Ahora que quieres...

. No recuerdo donde esta mi habitación.

. Y eso ami que, es tu problema por ser tan estúpido... - dije molesto, pero al ver como bajaba la mirada ¿triste? Algo dentro de mi se removió, suspire derrotado y le tome de la mano - solo por esta vez, vamos.

. S-si...

Al llegar a su habitación lo sentí un poco nervioso así que le abrí la puerta sin cuidado.

. Entra ya, tengo sueño - dije aburrido, pero el no soltaba mi mano - que pasa...

. No me gusta esta habitación, le falta algo - dijo mirándome, pero al ver bien pude notar que la cama estaba echa un desastre, MeyRin, pensé, seguro se había distraído con el vestido que le regale y olvidó arreglar esta habitación.

. Esa mucama...

. Dijiste algo?

. Ya es muy tarde para arreglarlo sacare las sábanas que están en el cajón para que puedas dormir, esta haciendo frio - odio mi tamaño me dije ami mismo mientras que abría el cajón con dificultad, en ese momento la sabana cedió ocasionando que me resbalará y cayera de silla, me prepare para el impacto pero algo blandito me atrapó.

\- estas bien? - pregunto el rubio con voz suave cerca asu rostro.

\- s-si... - dije sonrojado.

Pop Edward

Maldición ese mocoso lo hacía apropósito, toda la bendita fiesta estuvo bailando con mi hermana, sacándome de mis Casillas, la culpa lo tengo yo por venir a esta fiesta, pero no podía negarme, después de todo es mi hermana, ella no tiene la culpa de que me guste su prometido.

La fiesta terminó rápido y todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, ya era media noche y podía dormir así que baje a tomar un vaso de agua, pero al hacerlo me encontré con ciel intentando comer a escondidas una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, eso me dio mucha gracia, pero al ver como disfrutaba comiendo su pastel, no pude evitar tener pensamientos insanos que ensendieron cierta parte de mi anatomía, pero como no hacerlo cuando el estaba ay lamiendo la cuchara con esa pequeña bata que apenas cubría sus piernas.

Inconsciente tube una ereccion mientras hablábamos, agradecia internamente que las luces estuvieran apagadas, luego de eso ciel me acompaño a mi cuarto e intento arreglar mi cama pero se resbaló e inconscientemente lo atrape entre mis brazos, mi rostro estaba muy cerca al suyo, maldición se que esta mal pero ya no aguanto, dije mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, el se resistía pero de igual manera no pare, lo tire en la cama y le arranque el pijama que tenia.

. Q-Que lo que haces, s-sueltame - dijo nervioso el conde.

. No te resistas ciel... yo se que tu también lo quieres - dije exitado mientras besaba su cuello y masturbaba su pequeño miembro.

. Eres un maldito - dijo controlando sus gemidos.

Se que se resiste, pero no me importa después de todo se que nunca me lo perdonara, beso sus labios jugando con su lengua una vez más mientras lo másturbo con mis manos, siento que vibra de placer y eso me gusta mucho, luego remplazo mi mano con mi boca saboreando lo intensamente.

. Eres delicioso... - dije mientras metía un dedo en su interior.

. N-No hagas eso... - dijo mirándome exitado, sentía que estaba a mi límite, ciel era realmente erotico su interior me apretaba de forma exquisita - m-me vengo!!!

Que marabillozo, toda su tierna esencia salía disparado directamente en mi boca exitandome mucho más, en ese momento retiro mi ropa rápidamente frente a ciel.

. Que haces idiota tapate - dijo totalmente sonrojado.

. A caso estás nervioso Phantomhive...

. De ti? Jaa ni en tus sueños idiota - dijo orgulloso pero en verdad estaba nervioso.

Me pongo en cuclillas y camino seductoramente hacia el, tocando sus suaves y cremosa piernas en el proceso.

-q-que haces

\- ya no lo soporto más cariño, deseo poseerte... - Dije mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas., pero en ese momento comenzó a llorar.

\- p-por qué haces esto, soy el prometido y primo de tu hermana, e-esto está mal, si Elizabeth se entera se pondrá muy triste y lo sabes - dijo entre lágrimas.

. Lo sé, pero y que hay con lo que siento - ya no lo aguanto, toda mi vida e tenido que soportar verlo a él con mi hermana, cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar ponerme furioso cada ves que ella tocaba sus manos y era mucho peor cuando presencie como ella robaba el primer beso de la persona que amo tanto.

. A que te refieres... - dijo sorprendido.

. Yo siempre te he amado ciel y no soporto verte con mi hermana - dije desesperado - p-por favor no me odies...

El me miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gustaba, sus mejillas estaban de un carmín intenso y sus labios completamente rojos por tanto haberlos besado.

. Realmente eres un idiota - dijo llorando - t-tu también me gustas - acariciando mi mejilla.

. Eso se ignifica que... - Dije ansioso mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

. Solo hazlo idiota!!!

. Como tu digas cariño...

Lo penetre con cuidado enfocándome en su completa satisfacción, el se estremeció con molestia pero yo lo masturve con mis manos.

. M-muevete - dijo entre gemidos de placer.

Comencé con un vai y ven frenético, ciel era hermoso, su cuerpo sonrojado se movía al compás del mío, en ese momento se enrosco en mi cintura como si no quisiera dejarme ir, mis manos jugaban con sus pequeños botoncitos y mi otro mano masturbaba su pequeño miembro, mientras mi lengua jugaba con la sulla mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello.

. No sabes cuanto espere esto ciel - dije penetrandole más fuerte.

. Aaah no pares - pidió exitado.

. M-me corro!!! - gruñi mientras me venía en su interior, su pequeño cuerpo se doblaba de placer dándome una estupenda vista.

Luego de eso nos acostamos y tapamos.

. Será mejor que no se lo cuentes a nadie cabeza hueca - dijo abrazandome.

. Si lo se, este será nuestro secreto...


End file.
